Fire and Ice
by Silent Melancholia
Summary: She had a temper like fire. He was cool and composed like ice. When the attraction burns, can the walls melt away? Egoshippy. *Complete*
1. Burning

Fire and Ice

Chapter One: Burning

~*-*-*~

"Hey Yawa, want to dance?"

Kasumi looked up from rubbing her sore ankles in slight surprise at the unexpected voice. 

It was the night of Ookido-hakase's sixty-fifth birthday and Satoshi's mom had stopped at nothing to make it a grand affair. People from all around had come to join the celebration, including many of the people the famous trio had encountered during their journeys. There had been a large dinner, filled with much stories, laughter, and happy reunion between the many guests. And now as a finale of sorts, a dance had followed after the beloved and well-known professor had opened all his presents.

Shigeru Ookido, his grandson, was the last person she had ever anticipated to speak the words that had just smoothly rolled from his mouth. But there he was, standing in front of her with his face exuding his usual self-confidence and poise, the question hanging between them. Kasumi didn't know him well, having never been on very good terms with him due to his and Satoshi's constant rivalry. However, she knew that he had never been one to socialize with what he considered losers just as well as she knew that according to him, she fell into that category.

As she studied him, Kasumi idly wondered where the usual band of girls that hung off his arm had gone off too, deciding it was a nice change. His hair was styled in its usual messy fashion and his clothing were casual, in a just-threw-something-on kind of way that was somehow ridiculously attractive. 

Startled at the realization that her mind had put the words 'Shigeru' and 'attractive' together, she failed to make any kind of response.

After a few more seconds of waiting Shigeru raised a brow expectantly, as if her answer should be obvious. "Well?"

Not quite knowing why, she accepted, slipping off her heels. "Sure."

Hiding the smug look that appeared, he led her into the crowd where they fell into step with the music without another word, their bodies balancing each other's moves perfectly.

"I guess I should have expected you to be slick on the dance floor as well as off," Kasumi finally spoke after a considerable amount of steps, amusement in her voice, "But I didn't think you'd be this good of a dancer." 

"Yeah, I didn't peg you as able to work your legs right either."

Not sure if she was being insulted or complimented, she concentrated on trying to prove that she had better moves than he did. "So why did you ask me to dance anyway, Ookido? It's unusual of you to even speak to me."

"Perhaps I felt like being charitable and allowing you the privilege of my company."

She gave an unladylike snort. "Oh, how nice of you. Is this the part where I swoon and thank you endlessly?"

"No." He smiled devilishly, expertly pulling her into another twirl. "This is the part where we show everybody up with our dancing skills.

Kasumi laughed again, loving the way he could match her step by step. "You're on." 

The unlikely couple began to draw attention as their dance quickened, following the beat. Coming closer together, their movements became more difficult and more intimate as they soon took over the dance floor. Most people backed away politely, while others stopped in appreciation to watch the now heated exchange.

When the song ended, the guests began to clap, some even cheering. Basking in the attention, Kasumi delightedly flung her arms around Shigeru. He was a little taken aback by the gesture, his mind reeling with thoughts of how sexy she looked tonight with her simple black dress and her fiery red hair falling around her face in loose waves. Why had he never noticed her before?

From a short distance away, Satoshi's brow furrowed at the sight of them together. Noticing this, Hiroshi spoke up softly. "All they're doing is dancing, Satoshi."

He looked at his long-time friend that he had been happily talking to for most of the night and shook his head. "I don't like it," he replied stubbornly.

"Shigeru's not that bad of a guy. There's no need to go and attack him."

"I'm not going to attack him, exactly, just nicely beat the crap out of him." 

The auburn-haired boy put a hand on his shoulder, hoping to restrain him. "You don't want to cause trouble at Ookido-hakase's party, especially not with his grandson."

"You're right," Satoshi finally admitted. "I should only rearrange some of his teeth instead." At seeing Hiroshi's look he laughed, "Kidding, kidding. I'm just going to go see if I can talk some sense into Kasumi instead. I'll come back as soon as I'm done."

Leaving Hiroshi, he moved towards where the two were now standing, taking a break from dancing. His jaw clenched, seeing the way Shigeru was looking at her and the way she then laughingly responded. 

He was not going to stand by and watch Kasumi get hurt.

"Can I cut in?"

Not happy with the interruption, Shigeru sneered at him. "Can't you see we're busy here? Get lost."

Ignoring him, Satoshi stayed where he was. "Kasumi, I need to talk to you." 

She gave him a glare almost identical to the one on Shigeru's face. "Can't it wait?"

"No," He urged. "It's important."

"Fine." She turned back to Shigeru. "I'll be back in a couple minutes."

Arms crossed, he didn't respond, only silently watched her go off with Satoshi instead.

When Satoshi determined they were far enough away, he stopped. Kasumi whirled on him, annoyed. "What is it?"

"Uh… so you're having fun?"

"Yes, I'm having fun," she snapped with a look of impatience. "Why?"

"Well I was just thinking that maybe you should dance with some other people too. I mean Kenji over there looks a little bored, maybe you should go ask him to dance."

"Kenji hates to dance," Kasumi reminded him.

"Oh, right. Uh… why not dance with Hiroshi then?"

"Hiroshi is a sweet guy, but I somehow get the feeling that I'm not his type… or his gender for that matter."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Satoshi asked, confused.

She grinned inwardly. "Nothing. Forget it. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to--"

"Stay away from him," he suddenly warned, cutting her off.

"What?"

"Stay away from him," Satoshi repeated. "He's nothing but trouble."

Kasumi narrowed her eyes at him. "I can date whoever I please."

"Date? You want to date Shigeru?" He looked almost stricken at the thought. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me," she hissed. "And no I don't want to date him, and even if I did it is none of your concern. What the hell is _your_ problem anyway?"

"You and Shigeru flirting with each other is my problem."

"It was just a simple dance!"

"A dance that could lead to other things. Kasumi, you know as well as I do that he'll only use you and then drop you when he gets bored."

"Shut up."

"Do you think he actually likes you?" He continued, despite her forceful demand. "Don't you find it suspicious that after years of never saying anything to you but insults he suddenly grows an interest in you?"

"Shut up!" She wouldn't admit it, but his words had dug up doubts she had held inside her. Nearly shaking in rage, Kasumi's voice dropped back down to a low growl. "You're really starting to piss me off Satoshi. I don't want to hear it anymore."

"I'm just trying to look out for you," he explained exasperatedly, desperate for her to come to reason.

"I don't need you to look out for me, I'm a big girl."

"And Shigeru is a big jerk!"

"I'm not stupid Satoshi, okay? I can make decisions on my own. And I don't need your dumb competition against him to interfere with my personal life."

"Listen, it's not just because I don't like or trust him very much, it's because of all the stories I've heard about how he's broken so many girl's hearts." He looked at her pleadingly, placing a protective and loving hand on her shoulder. "I don't want to see yours get broken."

She softened, hand lifting to intertwine her fingers with his. "I don't intend for it to." When he still didn't seem reassured Kasumi gave him a small, confident smile. "Besides, I'd crush him first anyway."

He gave her a conceding grin in return. "You're right. He doesn't stand a chance against the great man-eater, Kasumi Yawa."

"Of course he doesn't." She let go of his hand then, looking serious again. "You know it's important to me that you don't disapprove of my relationships. I mean it's not like I want to pursue something with Shigeru or anything, and even if I did I wouldn't need your approval," she added quickly. "But it just makes me feel better knowing that you would be happy for me too."

Satoshi considered and then finally gave a long, grudging sigh. "If you think Shigeru might make you happy then I'd be happy for you too."

"Good." She beamed. "Now enough of this, let's go dance!"

~*-*-*~

"So, what did _he_ want?"

"Who, Satoshi? Oh he was just being his usual foolish self," she replied, rolling her eyes affectionately as she allowed Shigeru to lead her in the slow dance they were now swaying to.

"I don't see why you still hang out with him."

She frowned. "He's my best friend, I care for him a lot."

"You've never been… together, have you?"

"Once, but it didn't work out. We realized we had confused love-love with friendship-love. We're more like brother and sister, really. Same with Takeshi. The three of us are practically family."

He wasn't sure whether to be displeased by this information or relieved. "Oh."

"What about you? Any girls in your life?"

"In the past? Too many to count," he replied offhandedly.

Kasumi fell silent.

"Well," he began, not liking the awkward moment that had descended between them. "What do you say that we blow this loser convention and go to my place?"

Her movements came to an abrupt stop as she tried to gauge the meaning of his question. "Sorry, I don't think so."

"Why not?"

Kasumi stepped away from him, Satoshi's words ringing in her head. "I'm just not that kind of girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not going to just be another one of your one-night stands, Shigeru."

Deeply insulted but quick to hide it, his expression remained unreadable. "Who said that was what I was looking for?"

"Isn't that what you're always looking for?"

"Isn't that what all guys are looking for?" He retaliated. 

"No. Believe it or not, there are actually some decent guys in the world." She pressed her lips together firmly. "And obviously you're not one of them."

"Try me."

Hands on hips, she titled her head and stared at him. "Why should I?"

"Why shouldn't you?" His eyes glinted of arrogant challenge as he moved closer. "Are you afraid?"

Her own eyes flashed momentarily, aqua darkening. "No." Kasumi paused, "Simply uninterested."

Shigeru didn't bother to conceal his outrage at that statement. "How can you not be interested? All girls want me!"

"And just when I didn't think it could get any bigger..."

His scowl deepened. "Hey, I can't help if it's a fact that I could have any girl I want. They literally fall to my feet. I mean just look at my fan club; they adore me!"

Ignoring him, Kasumi feigned concern and placed a hand over his forehead, as if feeling for a high fever. "Wow, Ookido I think you should really sit down and take some deep breaths."

He stopped and looked at her in irritation. "What are you talking about?"

"Well you see, if you keep feeding yourself ego instead of oxygen I think your head will have no choice but to burst. And you know girls don't really go for that whole missing head thing anymore. They find it too gross now or something, who would have figured? And anyway, what would your air-headed little groupies do without you to drive them around in your car? After all, that is the only reason they follow you for.

"Hey shut up, that's not true," he snarled. "And you're just as conceited as I am!"

"_Excuse me_?" She cried indignantly, her temper and nostrils flaring. "I am _not_ conceited!"

"This coming from the girl who preens in front of a mirror for hours each day --futilely, may I add-- and thinks she is oh-so-better than everyone else."

"I'm not like that at all!"

He smirked. "Right."

"Yeah well everyone knows the only person Shigeru Ookido loves is himself," she shot back huffily. "No wonder you can't keep a relationship for longer than a week."

Without warning he took another step forward, boldly invading her personal space. His expression was dark and intense as he glared at her, his voice sounding almost dangerous. "You don't know a thing about me, Yawa. Back off."

The red-haired girl found herself at a loss of words, captured by his unexpected but not entirely unwelcome movement. He looked so wild at that moment, with his jacket and hair askew and his breath falling hotly onto her face. 

It was strangely exhilarating.

"You're right," sounded her thoughtful murmur as she stared up into his face. "I don't know you."

"Probably better you don't." Shigeru backed away, releasing her from his mesmerizing stare. "All I've been doing is wasting my time with you anyway." 

"Just what exactly do you mean by that?"

"I mean that you're just some scrawny and unattractive girl. Nothing but one of Satoshi's annoying friends. I don't know why I even bothered coming over here."

Remembering now why she had disliked the man standing in front of her so much in the past, her expression and voice became as cold as a Dewgong's ice beam attack. "Then I guess there's no point of you staying, is there? Make us both happier and leave."

"Gladly."

And with those parting words Shigeru strode off briskly in the other direction, pushing a startled Satoshi out of his way without so much as a glance back. After giving a furious scowl to his rival's retreating back, the raven-haired boy pulled himself back onto his feet and sent a curious and worried look in her direction. 

Kasumi avoided his questioning gaze and instead turned away, willing herself to look nonchalant as other pairs of eyes looked at the door Shigeru had stormed out of and then turned towards where she now stood alone in speculation. Figuring now was not the time to make a bigger scene and that the wild stomping of rage would be best left until a crowd of familiar people did not surround her, she instead decided to seethe in silence. 

__

How dare he? She thought angrily. First he had been flirting and being half-nice to her and then just like that he was back to being egotistical and insulting. She sighed, no longer wanting to dance, and spotted an empty chair nearby. Frustrated, she plopped down onto it. _What had just happened tonight?_ The hot and cold signals Shigeru had given her were almost as confusing as the man himself. 

However, despite her confusion, one thing was seemingly clear in Kasumi's mind.

She never wanted to see him again.

~*-*-*~

End Chapter One.

~*-*-*~

__

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of Pokemon, I just like torturing them with my twisted little mind.

__

Author's notes: This was an idea that popped into my head from no where and soon began to form into a fic. Probably influenced from the lovely writings of the talented dana-chan and Kayley Laskitt, here is my attempt at writing an egoshippy fic. This was the first chapter of two, and you can expect the second one within the next week or so, depending on if the mood strikes me to write.

As always, comments, questions, constructive criticism, etc are all very much appreciated!

~*-*-*~


	2. Melting

Fire and Ice

Chapter Two: Melting

~*-*-*~

Kasumi clicked her long, painted nails on the surface of the table, drawing out a tired sigh. It had been six months since the encounter with Shigeru. Since that day she had done a pretty good job of keeping away from his presence, but now there he was again, looking so sure of himself. Trying to avoid someone in such a small place like Pallet Town had proved to be nearly impossible, especially when there were so many events held that brought the entire town in one place together.

And of course, tonight happened to be one of those events.

"Kasumi?"

She glanced up at the voice, offering a brief smile to the person behind it. Her boyfriend, Ken Sajii, stood behind her with a look of impatience. 

"Oh Ken, there you are. Having fun?"

"I would if you'd come dance with me again, baby."

"Mmm, not right now," she replied, sounding distracted. "Maybe later."

The dark-haired man followed her gaze to where Shigeru stood, nonchalantly leaning against a wall. He gave a small noise of disgust. "Fine. I'll go find someone else to dance with."

Kasumi nodded absently, giving him a quick kiss. "I'll join you in a couple minutes."

"I'll be waiting."

Watching him rejoin the people on the dance floor, she smiled fondly. She had met Ken two months ago in Pallet Town's popular – and only – club. They had hit it off pretty well and started dating soon after that. At first her friends had raised objections to his age, but Kasumi found no problem with dating an older man, insisting that they were good together.

"And what has you so distracted this evening, young lady?"

Kasumi looked up again, seeing a different face behind her this time. "I am not distracted," she argued, smiling at her friend and motioning for him to sit down. "I'm just resting my feet."

Takeshi knew better, having also seen where her attention had wandered off to. "And the cause of this need to rest your feet is… let me guess, Shigeru again?"

"The one and only." She frowned. "I wish he wasn't here. I swear every two weeks someone has a birthday or an anniversary that the whole damn town has to celebrate."

He nodded sympathetically. "At least this time you have Ken here, right?"

"Yes, but Ookido being here still ruins the night. I bet he's just waiting to insult me or do something arrogant and Shigeru-like."

"Just forget about him and have a good time with your boyfriend. I think he's waiting for you over there."

Kasumi spotted Ken among the crowd, looking in their direction. "Oh that's right, I told him I'd join him. Thanks Takeshi. And make sure to save a dance for me."

"I will." He smiled and waved her towards the dance floor, "Now go have fun."

~*-*-*~

"I'm glad you finally decided to make an appearance," Ken commented dryly, pulling her into a small twirl. "Been waiting all night to actually spend some time with my girlfriend."

"I was only sitting down for a little while," she responded, feeling a little defensive.

"I'm not talking about just that. Your mind has been somewhere else all night."

Kasumi's tone was one that indicated the closure of a topic. "I'm tired, that's all."

"You seem to be tired a lot lately. It's getting rather annoying."

"What's this?" Shigeru sneered as he interrupted them, having made his way over until he was dancing only a few feet away from them. "The lovers having a fight?"

"Get lost Ookido," Kasumi snapped testily.

He ignored her. "Don't get so excited, Yawa. Your red face is clashing with your outfit and making it look even worse."

"Don't you have anything better to do then stand around and watch me all day?"

"Me? You're the one who can't stop looking at me. Maybe you should pay more attention to your boyfriend."

"Why don't you just –"

"Okay, that's it," Ken exclaimed, finally speaking. "I'm sick of this."

Surprised, Kasumi's head snapped up to face him. "Sick of what?"

"Of _this_," he replied, motioning outward with his arms. "Of us."

Her eyes narrowed, forgetting Shigeru. "What are you trying to say?"

"Look it was kind of fun at first, but now there's just no point. The whole time we've been together you've always had some other guy before me. I swear it's always Satoshi did this or Takeshi said that; Hiroshi's so sweet or Shigeru's such a jerk. And speaking of which, it's funny how with all the time you spend trying to convince everyone that you hate Ookido, you've spent the whole night gawking over him when you think no one's looking."

Kasumi stood there, unsure of what she should feel more – furious, hurt, or mortified.

"Plus," Ken continued, despite the crowd forming around them, "You just don't meet my standards. I mean look at you now, standing there with a stupid expression. You're not very bright, are you?"

"Obviously not, seeing as I was interested in you," she snapped in retort, anger temporarily taking the lead. 

"Well you certainly haven't shown it. Seems to me like you've had more interest in your little fag best friend over there."

Both Satoshi and Hiroshi stiffened. Kasumi's eyes flashed dangerously.

"If I were you I would leave right now," she said slowly, her voice threateningly low.

"Fine. Been bored out of mind and waiting for a chance to take Sakura home anyway."

Kasumi stopped. "Sakura?"

"Yeah, you remember meeting Sakura, right?" As he spoke, a petite blond joined his side, locking her arms around his with a smug smile. "I've been seeing her for a couple months now. Hope you don't mind."

The hurt took over now, dimming the other two emotions. At that moment she could do nothing more than stand there, staring blankly at them.

Knowing Kasumi wouldn't want anyone else to fight her own battles, but unable to watch any more of this, Shigeru stepped forward, facing the older man coolly. "Get the hell out of this house." His voice was calm, but not without underlying malice. "A person like you doesn't deserve to be here."

"Yeah, whatever," Ken replied. "Come on Sakura, let's go."

The couple sauntered off, the various guests in the room exchanging glances in awkward silence. When the doors closed behind them, all eyes fell once again to Kasumi. She desperately searched for an escape, trying to ignore the murmurs that began to float around her.

Satoshi's hand reached out to touch her arm, his eyes saying everything. "Kasumi."

"I'm fine." Her face twisted into a forced smile, hoping it looked convincing. "Besides," she continued, shooting a hot glance in Shigeru's direction. "I'm used to it by now." And with that she pulled away and hurried out of the room, avoiding eye contact with everyone she passed.

Shigeru watched her leave, the implications of her last statement not having been lost on him. After a few moments, he started after her, pausing when he ran into Satoshi who was doing the same.

"Watch it."

"I need to get to Kasumi," Satoshi growled.

"You're not what she needs right now."

He glared, looking furious. "And you are?"

Shigeru's face was solemn, his answer simple. "Yes."

At Satoshi's momentary silence, Shigeru ended the discussion and turned away, following in the direction of Kasumi's departure.

"Who does he think he is?" Satoshi cried, ready to pursue his rival to try and intervene with any interaction between him and Kasumi. "I'm the one who's her best friend! He is nothing but trouble for her."

Hiroshi took Satoshi's hands in his. "Let him go to her, Sato-chan. There are things they have to talk about and sort through."

Still looking unsure, he tried to argue. "But Shigeru has already hurt her once, isn't that enough proof that he will do it again?"

"Don't be so biased," he chided gently. "Shigeru isn't as bad as you make him out to be, you know that."

"You always defend him," Satoshi pouted, crossing his arms in a childish fashion.

A slight flush crossed Hiroshi's face. "I'm just trying to be rational."

"Rational? But they would never work together!" 

"Maybe so, but in the end, things will all work out for the best."

Satoshi sat back down, "Yes, you're right." Calmed, he turned and smiled at his partner. "Where would I be without you?"

"Making a fool of yourself everywhere you go?" Hiroshi suggested innocently.

The slightly older boy laughed. "You're lucky you're cute," he teased, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"Mmm," Hiroshi agreed, before deepening the embrace. "Very lucky."

~*-*-*~

Kasumi slumped unhappily onto a bench, her mind whirling as she tried to sort through the events that had just occurred. It didn't make any sense. Ken had seemed like such a nice guy, how could he have done that to her in front of so many people like that? As if breaking up with her hadn't been enough, he had even gone as far as to denounce her and broadcast his unfaithfulness. And not only had it been in front of everyone she knew, but of all people she had least wanted to witness such a thing, Shigeru had been, of course, standing there as well.

The tears that wanted to form stung her eyes as she hastily forced them away.

"You know," someone commented from behind her, "It's pretty cold out here."

Kasumi didn't bother to lift her head at the now all too familiar voice. "What do you want now Ookido? I'm really not in the mood."

He approached the bench she was sitting in and slid easily beside her, ignoring her moaned protest. "Not in the mood for me? I've never heard that one before. I'm so used to girls that can't get enough of me."

"I think maybe I've had more than enough for a lifetime."

"Well you're certainly cheerful tonight, Yawa." Shigeru drawled. When she made no sign of a response, he looked over and noticed her depressed expression. Trying to dismiss the tinge of guilt for how he had acted earlier, Shigeru shifted his body with momentary discomfort. "Hey, come on it wasn't that bad, was it? From what I've heard you've had worst boyfriends than that in the past."

Kasumi looked up sharply. "Could you please leave now?"

He remained where he was. "Don't you know me better than that by now?"

"Unfortunately, yes." 

"Your hostility is definitely still intact. That's a good sign."

She crossed her arms, not amused. "I really don't need this from you right now."

"You'd rather sit out here alone freezing?"

"Yes."

"Well I guess we'll find out who's the more stubborn between the two of us then."

"Why don't you just leave?"

"I don't want to," he replied.

"If you're expecting some kind of thanks for getting him to leave, you'll be sitting here for a very long time. I could have handled it myself."

"Maybe, but if that guy had been in there any longer I think Satoshi would have jumped him. And I don't mean in the sexual way."

She lifted an eyebrow at his last comment before sighing. "Well as much as I hate to say it, you did a pretty good job. You know, I envy your ability to always look so cool and unaffected by everything. I mean while you can stand there looking all composed, I'm busy storming around looking like –"

"Like the Wicked Witch of Kanto?" Shigeru finished for her helpfully.

She smirked at that, but not without a warning undertone. "Yeah, something like that. Though I would have described myself as something more along the lines of cutely scary."

"You've got the scary part right, anyway."

"Are you trying to make me laugh or piss me off further?"

"Depends. Which one am I doing?"

"Laugh," she admitted. "But consider yourself lucky that I don't rip your tongue out for that last remark."

"See, now there's the scary side we all know and fear."

Kasumi punched him lightly, a small smile playing with the corners of her mouth. "Shut up."

They fell quiet for a minute, the silence soothing rather than awkward. The wind grew louder, flirting with their hair and reddening their faces as it whipped against their cheeks. Though he was freezing, Shigeru ignored the urge to go back inside where it was warmer. He had something more important to take care of, and it just so happened to come in the form of the stubborn girl who sat beside him, silently refusing to move.

"So, uh, not planning to go back in there, huh?"

She gave a mirthless laugh. "Are you kidding? I'm too embarrassed."

"Well if it's any consolation, I felt embarrassed for you too. I mean man, the way that guy – "

"Anyone ever tell you you're horrible at trying to make people feel better?" Kasumi asked, cutting him off.

"A lot of people have, actually." He lifted his shoulders in an indifferent fashion. "I guess I never really listened to them."

"Well that's certainly not surprising."

His eyebrows drew together. "Hey, I'm trying my best not to insult you here. The least you could do is return the favour."

"What would the fun of that be? Besides, you're a jerk too."

Shigeru gritted his teeth, restraining the comeback. "It's been six months since that, you'd think this whole apologizing to you thing would be a little easier. Why can't you just be like normal girls and accept it?"

"Apology? You haven't come close to something even resembling an apology. And," she huffed, "I'm not one of your stupid Barbies that you can just mold to do everything you want and expect."

"You're right, you aren't." He shifted on the bench, surprised at how much he really did mean what he was saying. "It's something I've always admired about you." 

Kasumi blinked.

"And," he continued, "don't let that guy ruin your night either. He wasn't really that good looking – even _Takeshi_ could have pulled off that outfit better. And that girl he left with? Total slut. I mean did you see her ass hanging out of those pants? It was a nice ass, mind you, but she could have at least covered it a little more."

Her lips twitched. "That doesn't really make me feel better either."

He shrugged. "Well you were too good for him anyway." 

The offhand compliment had Kasumi averting her eyes from his gaze. "Be careful Shigeru," she muttered. "If you're not, someone might see you being nice. And we all know how horrible that would be."

"I don't care, let them see."

The redhead looked up at him in surprise. "Well, that's a change."

"Maybe I'd like to be nice to you, okay?"

"That might be more convincing if you weren't growling."

Shigeru settled for a scowl instead. "Did I ever tell you that you're almost as frustrating as Satoshi?"

"No I don't think you have," she responded with a mock pout. "And as much as I love Satoshi, I've never been more insulted in my life."

He stared at her, seeing her try to keep a serious expression on her face, and then shook his head in what looked like amused frustration. "You know, I still don't get what I even see in you," he commented, speaking more to himself than to her.

"Well, now that was truly romantic," she replied dryly, looking a little hurt at his words. "I wonder why didn't I jump into your arms years ago."

"Because you knew you'd crush me with your weight?"

In spite of herself, Kasumi gave another small snort of laughter. "Oh you just keep getting more and more charming."

"What can I say? It comes naturally," he replied, grinning.

"I bet." Her smile faded, her expression turning grim as she caught his gaze and tried to hold it. "Did you mean the things you said that night?"

He looked away. "What night?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

Shigeru made a faint noise that sounded like a sigh. "Do we have to talk about this again?"

Her answer was firm. "Yes."

"Okay, okay. You go first then."

"Me?" She looked incredulous. "I didn't do anything! You were the one who started insulting me when I wouldn't just throw myself on my knees and worship you."

"Hey I wasn't the one who started it. And the things you were screaming at me weren't exactly filled with kindness and affection."

Kasumi sulked, grudgingly acknowledging that he was right. "Fine, but you still haven't answered the question."

"I was mad because I wanted you and you weren't responding, but no, I didn't mean a lot of the things I said."

"What about the part where you said I was just some scrawny and unattractive girl?"

"Well you are pretty scrawny…" At her piercing glare Shigeru grinned and finished his sentence. "But you're definitely not unattractive."

"You're not so bad yourself," she responded. "For an arrogant prick, anyway."

He smirked. "Speaking of which, I think I'm starting to like the whole Heinous Bitch image you have going for you."

Delighted by their playful banter, but by no means wanting to show it, Kasumi kept her face blank. "As smooth as that pick-up line was Ookido, I'm afraid you'll still have to do better than that."

"Better? But I even kind of said I was sorry! What more could you possibly want?"

"Why, you must beg for my forgiveness, of course."

"Beg?" Shigeru scoffed. "I never beg."

An amused smile crossed Kasumi's lips. "Then I think we have said all that is needed to be said." She stood up and began to walk away. "Goodbye."

Thinking quickly, he tried to stop her. "Kasumi, wait! You, uh… you forgot something!"

She spun on her heels to glance back at him, trying to look mildly annoyed. "What?"

Shigeru caught up to her, taking her into his arms with a cocky grin before she could respond. "This." And with that he brought his mouth upon hers.

The desire that had formed between them long ago instantly rekindled, shooting sparks and shocks down both their spines. With a soft murmur, Kasumi's eyes fluttered shut and she pulled him closer, kissing him back without hesitation. Shigeru responded with a gentle caress of her face, and as the seconds continued to pass, the walls they had surrounded themselves with began to fade. Began to melt away, allowing the other to see glimpses of their true thoughts and feelings.

The embrace deepened, intrigued, teased. It was a kiss like nothing either of them had experienced before. There was something so passionate and heated, yet sweet and numbing about the sensations passing through them. It was like drowning in a pool of flames. It was like burning in a cascade of freezing water. It was like…

It was like fire and ice.

And when their lips finally parted, neither of them spoke for a moment, instead looking at each other with amazed appreciation. 

"Wow," Shigeru managed, his mind barely able to function properly. "Where the hell did you learn to kiss like that?"

Kasumi couldn't help but smile to herself.

Maybe he wasn't such a big jerk after all.

~*-*-*~

End Chapter Two.

Fire and Ice complete.

~*-*-*~

__

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of Pokemon, I just like torturing them with my twisted little mind.

__

Author's notes: Well let me just say that it's funny how easily an ETA of "the next week or so" turns into three months. I intended to finish this fic quite awhile ago, but have been busy with school and plagued with writer's block. Finally managed to finish it with the help of a good friend's encouragement and a night, morning, and (now leading into) afternoon of not sleeping. 

Better late than never, right?

As always, comments, questions, constructive criticism, etc are all very much appreciated.

~*-*-*~


End file.
